Another Journey
by Slash Fanatic
Summary: [Wakka&Tidus, Paine&Yuna, ?] [AU, WIP, companion fic, repost] What if Tidus were alive in the beginning of FFX-2? Then that changes everything! A sequel to my FFX story and a slash rewrite of FFX-2.
1. Start of Something New

Another Journey

By: Slash Fanatic

Ch.1

The Start of Something New 

A/N: ::double-casts Ultima on all the ff.net administrators and on the person that reported me:: Well, now that I got THAT out of the way…::coughs:: Hey people! I had to repost this story. Since it's untimely demise, I took the opportunity to rewrite the whole fic, and hopefully it'll come out better. Sorry it took forever to repost it, I had lost faith within this site, but alas, I can't stop myself from writing so I came back. 

Shout-Outs: My bad for the inconvenience to the readers that had been following this story before its deletion. I'm still rewriting all the chapters (and I'm illustrating some things too), which included this one, so please r/r me even if you had in the past. Thanks. 

Shameless Promotion: Oh, this story is a sequel to my first fan fiction, "**Wakka Laments**." So please r/r it as well. It explains how Tidus and Auron come back and why they're alive in the beginning of this story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FFX or FFX-2, which is owned by their respective owners. ::pouts::

Warnings: There will be yaoi and yuri in this story so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read this fic. This story is also a rewrite of FFX-2, it'll sort of follow the game but there will be changes (like yaoi couples and different events and stuff) It's a work in progress so bear with me.

[text] = thoughts

"text" = dialogue

=time or scene change

-------------------------------------------------------

It is a bright sunny day in Luca. The city is full of people from all over Spira, trying desperately to get into the blitz ball stadium to witness a performance from the former summoner, Yuna. People were rushing to get their seats, not wanting to miss this exclusive event. Children laughed happily and adults smiled widely at the spectacle, they had missed their High Summoner and appreciated her greatly for what she had done in the past. Although everyone seemed to be in high spirits, there was someone in the midst of the crowd that wasn't.

"I hope I'll get the chance to beat her down like the her mother never did…"

A young woman in a moogle costume was talking to herself as she stood on the second pier outside Luca. She looked ticked off, which clashed with the humorous mog costume that she was decked out in.

"I can't believe I promoted her concert too…passing out those balloons when I didn't want to. This just isn't my day." She could hear the enthusiastic wails from the stadium as Yuna performed a song called "Real Emotion," apparently the fans couldn't get enough of the song. 

"Wait till I get my hands on her…I'll…I'll…(she started to strangle an imaginary person)…Ugghhh!!!" She threw her arms to her side in frustration. Still pissed off, she folded her arms and just stood there, tapping her left, little moogle foot impatiently.

[What's taking them so long…]

"What could I do for you? What could I do for you? What could for you? I can't hear you…" Yuna stepped with the beat of the music, along with the two hot, dark skinned men that she had as backup dancers. The men were wearing identical clothing, a torn faded blue-jean vest (that displayed their muscular chests and chiseled abs perfectly) with matching ass hugging shorts. Yuna couldn't tell if the audience was cheering for her or if they were encouraging her backup dancers to strip fully nude. Fan-girls (and fan-boys) kept hollering at the handsome men, which made the songstress insanely jealous. 

"I can't hear you…" The songstress was just finishing her song when she saw two familiar faces approaching her quickly on a hijacked floating machina. It was Rikku and Paine, who had "borrowed" a hover board from a guitarist performing Yuna's song.

The thief and the warrior leapt from their transport and landed on the centered platform. "Well hey there Yuna, we finally caught up to you."

"You know what we came for so give it up!" Rikku said as she swirled her twin-daggers menacingly. 

"I was just having a little fun…" Yuna said innocently. Paine pointed her skull sword at the brunette. "Well, play time is over. Now hand over the garment grid."

Yuna's two male dancers left hand in hand as they fled from the upcoming battle and were replaced by some male thieves. By this time, the audience within the blitz ball dome saw that they had a perfect opportunity to raise a panic and decided to do so. They ran and shouted as if they were under attack by Sin again, even though there wasn't a true cause for mayhem.

"If you want it back so badly, then you'll have to take it from me." Yuna sneered. She looked at the goons standing beside her. "Come on boys! Make the LeBlanc Syndicate proud!" The green clothed men nodded to their boss and took out their daggers.

Paine smirked and shouldered her blade. "Lets dance…"

Both goons took on a female foe as Yuna began to cast a spell in the background. Paine easily blocked her opponents attacks with her long sword. Their weapons continued to clash until she drove the henchman to the edge of the floating platform.

"No! Don't push me over!" The goon shrieked, dropping his weapons. "Humph. Okay." She fisted her free hand and punched the cowering man in the jaw. He fell backward and laid defeated on the stage. Then she heard the sound of a lightning bolt being casted.

"Ow!" Rikku was struck by a Thunder spell and fell to her knees. She had successfully knocked out her male attacker as well, but was left open and was assaulted by Yuna.

Paine smiled. "Lets see if a little songstress can handle a warrior and a thief all by herself…" She rushed toward the brunette and started to slash at her. Rikku trembled as she got back to her feet. "You'll pay for that spell you casted on me!" She picked up her daggers and quickly joined her comrade.

Yuna managed to dodge both of her assailants attacks successfully but was finally backed to the edge of the circular platform. The brunette gritted her teeth. "You haven't defeated me yet!" She casted a Flash attack on her enemies, which mimicked a darkness spell. Rikku and Paine saw it coming and instantly closed their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. They knew of the conniving tricks that their foe could utilize.

After the Flash spell, they saw that Yuna had escaped. "Quick! She couldn't have gone far!" Paine dashed toward the stadium exit with Rikku on her heels.

"Hehe, that was fun." Yuna ran out to the streets of the seaside city and made her way along the docks. People continued to run and yell in disarray even though no one was attacking them still. She easily blended into the crowd and ran by a person in a Moogle costume on the second pier.

"Oh no! She's getting away!" The mog started to bounce up and down cutely in alarm. Then Rikku and Paine showed up and spotted the costumed woman. They hastily approached her.

"Did you see where she went?" the silver haired youth asked.

The moogle nodded, healed RiPa with her white magic, and then pointed to where Yuna had ran by.

"Thanks babe." Paine smiled and winked before taking off after Yuna with Rikku leading the way.

It was a good thing the mog costume was hiding the woman's face or it would reveal her blushing fiercely. "Wait for me guys!" She gave chase and began to discard her moogle costume as she ran.

Rikku and Paine easily dispatched their unworthy opponents, the Lablanc Syndicate, whom they ran into instead of finding Yuna. The main henchmen of that sphere hunting group, Logos (a tall gunman) and Ormi (a large man that carried a shield that doubled as a boomerang weapon), were cringing on the cold cement of Luca, amazed at the strength of the Gullwings, their rivals.

Then Yuna came to the Syndicate's aid. "Uhhh, I don't know why I put up with you two slackers." She was still dressed as a songstress. 

"Why do you want this stupid "garment grid" thing anyway? You could just make yourselves another one!"

"Because that grid was fashioned for me only to use, which is why you have stolen my identity and must be punished."

Everyone turned their heads to see who had spoken. Miraculously, another Yuna came out! Except this Yuna was dressed in a gunner's outfit. She made her way to join Rikku and Paine.

"You give back Yuni's garment grid right now before you give her new dress-sphere stretch marks." Rikku said, smirking.

The imposter gave the peppy girl a frosty glare. "Fine." 

Without hesitating, she removed the grid from herself and tossed it at Yuna. The female gunner caught it and immediately attached it to her default attire; now she could change into her other outfits that her friend Shinra had made her.

Suddenly, the phony songstress started to glow; she was changing back into her original appearance. She tossed her microphone into the air and it disappeared. Out of nowhere, the woman pulled out a gray/blue fighting-fan weapon and opened it to cover her face. Her midnight-blue songstress dress faded and manifested into a strange hot pink costume that looked completely ridiculous. Even Paine smiled at how stupid it looked.

"That grid isn't yours for long, loves!" The new bombshell blond, known as LeBlanc, pointed her weapon at Yuna. She rushed foreword, entering a futile battle against the Gullwings.

"You won't win so easily next time!" Leblanc shrieked as she ran away from the fight, tail between her legs. She wiped her eyes in vain, trying to null the effect of the Darkness that blinded her.

"This way boss…" the fat man known as Ormi started to say.

"I know where I'm going!" Leblanc snapped, cutting her henchmen off.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine watched as they saw the pathetic losers run away. They were stunned at how easy the fight against the main members of the Leblanc Syndicate was but regardless, their mission was completed.

"Okay Buddy, we're ready to leave. Mission comp…hey! What's going on!?" Paine turned around and raised an eyebrow at what she saw. At that moment, for some reason Yuna decided to do a little victory dance.

Rikku ran up to the brunette and started a little jig of her own. "Come on Paine! Join us!" Both girls giggled as they danced to an unheard song.

Paine gave the thief a "Are you stupid? Do I look like the type to dance?" look. "No thanks," she simply replied. 

"Awww, Paine. You have to stop being so anti-social." Yuna stopped dancing with Rikku and frowned.

The silver haired woman folded her arms in defense. [I don't like dancing. But if it would make Yuna happy…] She was about to approach the songstress when their transportation arrived in the form of a scarlet, motorcycle-looking airship.

Paine sighed, she missed her chance to dance with Yuna. The Gullwings entered their aircraft, known as the Celsius, and made their way to the Bridge where they were greeted by Brother, Buddy, and Shinra; the male counterparts of the Gullwings. 

"Guess what ladies, we detected another sphere on Mount Gagazette." Buddy said as he walked up to YRP.

"Awww, but I thought we were supposed to go to Besaid Island next! We haven't been there since I became a sphere hunter" Yuna said. 

"Just one more sphere Yuni, it's not like anything happens in Besaid anyways" Rikku said, flopping into a chair.

"Grrrr…I hate this thing!!!" Tidus wailed furiously as he inputted his latest computation into the orange sphere. Sphere Break wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. It required a quick mind combined with reasonable math skills; something he didn't possess. 

"Complicated, huh?" Wakka said as he hugged his boyfriend closer, peering over the blond's shoulder to view the latest craze in Spira. The couple sat by the ocean's edge, wasting another day at the beach as they anticipated Yuna's return.

"Damn it! To hell with this stupid game!!!" Tidus chucked the small circular device into the tranquil blue sea. It made a, "bloop!," sound when it collided with the water. "Tell me, who in their right mind would play that thing instead of blitz ball?"

"Not you, eh?" Wakka replied, still holding his boyfriend. They've been together for two years and were still going strong.

"That's right!" Tidus retorted. "You know why they call it Sphere Break Wakka?

"Why?" the redhead asked, humoring his lover.

"They call it that because people end up "breaking" the sphere by throwing it to the ground from frustration, that's why!" he said, sounding like he was the only person in Spira to come up with that remark.

"Oh, really? That's why they call it Sphere Break, ya?" Wakka said as he hugged Tidus tighter.

"Uh huh." Tidus said cheerfully as he was pulled closer into the older man's embrace. Despite his headache from the arithmetic he just performed in his head, it didn't seem to faze him anymore. He's with Wakka, the love of his life. There's something about that man that can erase anything negative from the atmosphere. The redhead was the strongest man he knew (besides Auron) yet he's the gentlest, kindest man as well…he reminded Tidus of a cute, cuddly teddy bear. A teddy bear he has slept with every night since they got together two years ago. His offbeat sense of humor just adds more to the attraction. And he returns Tidus' love. The blond was thankful that he was in his life.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about? Me?" Wakka teased as he tightened his main squeeze in his muscular arms.

"Naahhh." he replied, almost shocked that his boyfriend knew what he was thinking. "Now why would I be thinking about you?" Tidus said with a small hint of sarcasm in his breath. He liked to get a rise out of Wakka and enjoyed seeing his adorable reaction.

Wakka stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Why'd you have to say that?" The redhead started to tickle and pinch at the sides of the younger boy. "You're just mad cuz you lost five times in a row to Rin's Sphere, huh?"

"Ack! Ah. Ha ha ha. Wakka stop it! HAHAHAHA!!!" 

Needless to say, the tickling didn't stop. Wakka knew just the right places to tickle his beloved to render him useless. Tidus was lying on the soft sand, laughing his head off; the cool, refreshing water of the tide hitting him sporadically. A few moments later, a pale young woman seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Lulu seemed to have that stealth ability, she could sneak up behind you and scare you without trying.

"Having fun kiddies?"

"Yeah, lot's of fun Lu." 

The appearance of his close friend didn't hinder Wakka from his tickling attack. He didn't even turn around to recognize that she was there.

"HaHaHaHa…Lu…Haha…Lu…Hahaha…**HELP MEEEE**!!!! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!!!" Tidus pleaded between laughter. Wakka was getting him good. He was tickling fast enough in just the right spots that it made Tidus completely vulnerable.

The black mage turned around to make it seem like she was going to leave. "Tell me whenever Yuna arrives…" Without looking back, she gave a backward goodbye gesture, a smirk spreading across her face.

"**NNOOOO**!!!! **HAHAHA**…**LULUUU**!!!! **HAHAHA**…**PLEEAASEE**!!!!" Tidus exclaimed with his eyes closed shut. His stomach felt like it was going to burst from the intense laughter. 

Lulu turned around, smiling. [They're so cute together…] She began to feel guilty for not helping Tidus in his situation. He looked so cute, who wouldn't aid him in his time of need?

"Fine, I'll help you… just this once." She raised her arms in the air and looked directly at the older man. 

"Wakka, do you feel thirsty?"

The redhead knew what was coming but had no time to react. A split second later, he was hit with a minor water spell, compliments of Lulu. Even her lowest water incantations can do a considerable amount of damage, but fortunately, she was standing from a distance. Her water spell was forceful enough to knock the man into the clear water of Besaid Island's beach. 

Tidus was clenching his mid-section. "…Thanks… Lulu…" His chest heaved in and out as his lungs took in gulps of air. Just then, Wakka sat up from the water.

"Yo Lulu! What's the big deal, eh? I was getting him real good and ya had to ruin my fun!"

Slightly giggling, she replied, "Yeah, you were getting him real good. Too good in fact…" She turned to face Tidus, who was still gasping for air.

"Damn, Tidus. You were screaming like a little…"

"Rich. He'll be rich, Brother tells us. He claims the next mission will be "the one." Humph. Doubtful. They're still not here, I see." Auron came from the village, looking to find where everyone was at.

"Yeah, they're no where in sight." Tidus said as he slowly got up from the creamy white sand.

"So you're done laughing? I could hear you even before I entered the beach." Auron said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The blond was brushing off sand from the back of his body. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have been laughing if it wasn't for **HIM**!" he said, then pointing to the man sitting waist deep in water.

"What did I do?" Wakka said innocently with a look of disbelief on his face.

[How can you not feel warm and fuzzy after witnessing that.] Lulu thought.

Auron couldn't help but smile. That was something he was getting used to recently. He had never smiled on a regular basis before, but after living with his friends in Besaid Village for the past two years, what did you expect? He had grown accustomed to it. Rikku used to call him a grouch or a stick in the mud before because of his attitude but in all honesty, he wasn't anymore. He changed. Not significantly, but he's now a more friendly, easy going kind of person.

The salt and peppered haired man chuckled to himself after realizing how "soft" he was getting.

"Now what are you laughing at?" Lulu inquired.

"Nothing really." Auron said. "I'm just wondering if Tidus and Wakka are adults or children is all."

"I'm not a child!" Wakka and Tidus said in unison, not intentionally.

"Humph. Like I said, children." Auron smirked. "Well, I'm going back into town. Come get me if and when Yuna gets back." He turned around and proceeded in the direction of the village.

A moment passed before Wakka playfully splashed some water in Tidus' direction, grinning like an idiot.

"Punk!" 

The blond scooped up some wet sand and tossed it at him. The mud broke into little pieces in the air and decorated Wakka's flesh with sandy sprinkles. Once again, the two men were horsing around. 

"They just don't know when to quit." Lulu said to herself as she shook her head at the scene. [But no one can deny it when they see them together. They really do love each other, regardless that they're two men…] Her black lips formed a smile as she continued to watch the two men play. They were now wrestling and were trying to pin each other in the shallow water.

Seeing no point in sticking around, the black mage turned around and started to make her way to Besaid Village. She didn't go far when she stopped immediately in her tracks. 

Lulu was a natural born mage and had been blessed with magic skills and keen senses. Just then, her heart felt something…but what was it? Her very soul seemed to shiver at that moment. She looked around at her surroundings and started to gather magic within herself incase something should happen at that instant. But immediately, her senses went back to normal, like nothing ever occurred. 

Still wondering what had happened, she continued her walk. Everything appeared to be fine. Or so it seemed…

-------------------------------------------------------

End Ch. 1 

To be continued

Author Notes: Kay, let me clarify some things. ;; First of all, I know I introduced sphere break a **LITTLE **too early in this story. But whatever, this is my story! Things are obviously going to be different, okay? Oh, and I imagined sphere break as a spherical "Game boy" type of thing. Just thought I'd point that out.

Well, I did add more stuff in this chapter and made it a bit longer. I'll slowly, but surely revise and add more to my other chapters as well. They should be out soon…unless I procrastinate or get distracted by something! 

Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Questions? Criticism? Would you like to read something that I didn't put in my story? Then leave me a review! Thanks. 


	2. The Unexpected

Another Journey

By Slash Fanatic

Ch. 2

The Unexpected

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating this fic ppl. But here's an update finally! If you were following this story before it's deletion, I took out the Lulu/Rikku pairing in this story. So I had to rewrite the entire middle of this chapter. Not to mention that I went around here and there and did some editing. But it came out longer and better! I think lol.

Shout-Outs: I thank all my online friends for reviewing me (you know who you are lol). ::huggles:: X3 I luff u guys.

Ronso69: Hey there! What ever happened to you!?! I think you haven't updated your fic in the longest time like me! . Update your fic now! I command you! lol

Daemon-Mind, **animedevil**, **CrashEmma**, **Jenna**: Thank you all for r/r-ing, I deeply appreciate it. :D

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check them out on the first chapter if you must.

"text" = dialogue

[text] = thoughts

= time/scene change

-------------------------------------------------------

Tidus and Wakka laid sprawled on the soft sand of Besaid Beach, looking at the inky black, night time sky. All afternoon, the two blitzers waited for the Gullwings to arrive as the sun was slowly replaced by the moon. The blonde had his head rested on the older man's chest; the latter having his arm wrapped around him.

"The stars look so pretty, ya?"

"Yeah, they do…they're so clear, so bright."

"Unlike your Zanarkand, right?" Wakka questioned.

"Mhmm. The intense light pollution from the city would've blocked them out. At ground level anyway."

It took the redhead three seconds to come up with something clever. "Good thing you're here so you could see'em with me, eh?" Wakka said smugly, hugging his boyfriend closer. Tidus nipped the man's chest in response.

"Ow!…" Before Wakka could say anything, the blonde nimbly got on top of him and started to make-out with him. In response, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, bringing him closer and intensifying the kiss. Tidus ended up breaking it off, much to the dissatisfaction of his lover.

"Hey Tidus, you know…"

Tidus put an index finger on his lips to silence him.

"What is it?" the redhead whispered.

The young man had his aqua blue eyes searching the terrain. He gave his surroundings a thorough search and looked back down at the man beneath him. "It's nothing, love." He still had a concerned look on his face.

Wakka frowned. "Tidus…I know you're lying. Tell me what's wrong." Tidus was now sitting next to him, suddenly interested at looking at his feet.

"I don't know what it was exactly…I just felt…uneasy…" Tidus explained.

"Uneasy?"

He nodded. "I could of sworn I felt someone watching us…"

{In Besaid Village}

"The girls are sure taking their sweet time." Auron said, trying to strike up a conversation. He was hanging around Lulu all day, both persons not being the talkative type, so the atmosphere often got boring when it was just the two of them.

"Mm-hmm." Lulu mumbled.

The former guardians were sitting at the table in Lulu's hut. Her home was littered with various dolls that the mage collected over the years. They were all in perfect condition as well because she was the only one allowed to play with them, along with some of the village girls.

Auron shook his head. "I'm going to go practice…" He stood up and grabbed his katana by the door. "See you later Lulu." He didn't bother to put on his coat.

"Bye Auron, don't hurt yourself with that sword."

He snorted in response. "Like that would ever happen."

"I could spar with you if you like."

"Humph. It's okay Lulu, I would take you out with one strike, not that I'm bragging…"

"Perhaps…if you could survive my magic that is." The black mage said coolly.

"Indeed…" He smiled and nodded goodbye to Lulu and went outside.

The swordsman took a brief look around the village. The bonfire was on, like it was every night. Most of the villagers weren't outside except for some "night owls." He began to walk towards the entrance of the village and continued walking past it.

Auron ascended the steep dirt path until he reached the very top of the hill that overlooked Besaid Village. He gazed upon the village for a moment, checking to see that everything appeared normal, before turning his back on the view. Afterward, he began practicing various sword techniques that he had been wanting to brush up on.

The village was peaceful the last time he looked…

{Back with YRP, in the Bridge of the Celsius}

"The excitement never ends when hunting spheres!" Yuna beamed. "I'm glad I joined the Gullwings, there's always something to do."

"Yuppers!" Rikku chirped.

"Hello? The new sphere was junk." Paine folded her arms.

"But we got a new dress-sphere in the process!" The braided blonde said triumphantly.

"Yeah Paine, don't you think I look cute?" Yuna changed into her new Black Mage garment. She put her hand on her hip all sassy like.

"Well, of course you do, you look good in anything." A faint, but noticeable blush appeared on the warrior's cheeks.

"OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Watch out Brother! Looks like Yuni has another admirer! Except in this case, it's not perverted!"

Brother was fast asleep in the his usual spot at the driver's seat, so he didn't hear a thing. The airship was on cruise control to Besaid Island.

"What the fuck?" Buddy said rather loudly.

"What is it? Another sphere!?" Yuna jogged up to the dark Al Bhed man, all ready forgetting that she was slightly flirting with Paine.

The silvered haired woman sighed as she walked after the brunette. [Is that all she cares about? Hunting spheres?]

"Not exactly. I'm getting an extraordinarily high reading of fiend activity on Besaid Isle."

"That is strange for Besaid." Yuna said.

Paine leaned in and took a closer look at the map on Buddy's screen. It was littered with dots representing fiends.

"Make that off the charts."

"BROTHER WAKE UP!!!" Rikku shouted into the Al Bhed's ear.

"AAIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" He jumped up in a panic.

"RIKKU!!!! WHAT'S YOU'RE DAMN PROBLEM!?!?"

"Shut up and activate the turbo thrusters! Besaid is in trouble!"

{Back in Besaid Village}

Lulu was in her grass hut, filing her nails to perfection while sitting at the table, when she jumped up in alarm, dropping her metal file. She instantly got that strange, almost fearful feeling again, the one she had earlier when she was at the beach…

On gut instinct, she grabbed her strongest plushie weapon, the Onion Knight, and ran outside. Her blood red eyes scanned the perimeter. Nothing was moving about, there was just a young couple sitting by the fire, looking tired. Everything was quiet, except for the cackling of burning wood at the village bonfire. It was disturbingly silent, Lulu noted, for their was no chirping coming from the night insects.

The black mage walked over to the bonfire. "You two go home. I'll tend to the fire." Yawing and stretching simultaneously, the couple stood up and bowed to Lulu before they made their way home, which was two huts away from the bonfire, not far at all.

[Something is going to happen…and soon. I could feel it.]

She could feel her blood rushing though her veins. Her finger tips felt tingly and numb, like she had just casted a Thunder spell. Then her heart leapt out of her chest. She felt the air around her grow cold and she instantly side-stepped where she was standing.

Just as she moved, the bonfire that she was standing in front of, turned into solid ice, a glacier replica of dancing fire.

Now the moon was the only source of light. The mage casted a Fire spell and held a small fireball in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw what had the power to freeze the town's bonfire.

It was some sort of Ice Flan…but it was bigger. Flans are typically waist height, but this one was as tall as Lulu.

After noticing this, Lulu double-casted Firaga on the fiend. The first potent spell didn't kill it, but after the second blow, it perished into pyreflies.

She turned around. [Where could it have come from?] She casted Flare on the frozen bonfire, igniting it's flame once more. Just as she did this, she saw hordes of fiends run to the safety of the jungle like scattered roaches exposed to light .

"What is going on? This isn't normal…these fiends seem stronger. And more plentiful."

She sensed someone approaching her from behind. On instinct, she whipped around and casted another Flare spell at what she thought to be an enemy. It wasn't.

Auron dodge rolled out of the way, barely escaping the intense non-elemental magic.

"Oh my! Please forgive me, I thought you were a fiend."

"You could kill someone like that you know." He said, standing up.

The swordsman brushed off some dirt from his body. "I saw the light of the bonfire extinguish and rushed over here as fast as I could. What happened?"

"Auron, did you fight any unusual fiends as you made your way here?"

"Hmmm. No. They were all pretty standard weak fiends. This is Besaid Island, no strong fiends inhabit this area."

"Well…I think you're in for a rude awakening…"

{Besaid Beach}

The two men were silent as they continued to lie on the beach. The waves lightly crashed onto the shore as an ominous sea breeze hit the couple.

Tidus shivered. A moment passed before Wakka responded to his boyfriend's reaction to the weather. "Maybe we should head home, ya?" He stood up from the sand and offered his hand to Tidus.

"All right." The blonde grabbed his hand firmly and pulled himself up from the ground.

"Thanks," he said, as he dusted sand off himself.

"Okay, let's get going…" The redhead took a few paces before he noticed Tidus wasn't following him. "Uh…Tidus?" He turned around with a perplexed look on his face. Tidus hadn't moved an inch.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked, scratching the back of his head. "Still thinkin bout' earlier?"

"Yeah, sort of…" he responded, looking an apprehensive child.

Wakka walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." Wakka said, giving a comforting smile.

Tidus blushed. "Wakka…" [Acting like my knight in shining armor…]

His red-tinted face grew even more brilliant when Wakka suddenly groped his butt, ruining the rather sweet, heroic moment.

The blonde smirked. "Something tells me I should be protected from you. Perv." He lightly pushed the older man away.

"You know I couldn't help myself!" Wakka chuckled

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus smirked. "So anyways, let's get home. But first…" The blonde went and fetched the blue and white striped ball from the spot where he and Wakka were snuggling at.

"Incase fiends come our way…" he said, handing the ball over to Wakka.

The redhead snorted. "Fiends haven't been a problem lately." He tucked his ball under his right arm.

"I know, but lets be safe." He grabbed Wakka's left hand with his right. "Okay, lets go."

Together, the two men made their way down the dirt path that lead to Besaid Village. Tidus was alert the whole time they were walking. Noticing this, Wakka squeezed the boy's hand and gave another reassuring smile.

"We're halfway there…look, there's the first bridge." The redhead said.

Once again, Tidus stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, and there's something waiting to greet us there too." He said, pointing his right index finger towards the wooden bridge.

At first glance, it was hard to notice. As if guarding the entrance of the bridge, a nearly invisible fiend sat and waited. It blended in with the scenery. But you couldn't miss it, the fiend was huge. Gigantic. This slimy creature was 10 times as big.

"That can't be a Flan, can it?"

The humongous fiend had heard Wakka's remark and looked straight at him. It then shrieked a battle cry, and oozed its way towards the couple. Being bigger than typical Flans, this one was faster and the men couldn't escape.

"It spotted us!"

"Tidus! Get back!" Wakka ordered, entering a battle with the jelly-like creature.

"No! I'm going to help!" Tidus yelled, ignoring the words previously spoken to him. He entered the battle with Wakka.

The redhead stopped a couple of feet in front of the Flan and recognized it as being of the water element. He was about to attack when his boyfriend skidded to a halt by his side. "Tidus! You're weaponless! I told you to stay back!"

"Since when do I listen to you?" He smirked. "Besides, I can't let you fight this thing alone." Tidus gave Wakka a thumbs up and winked.

"But…"

The Water Flan gave a battle cry, making it sound like it was going to attack.

"Look out!" Wakka selflessly jumped in front of Tidus, hoping to shield him from one heck of a hydro attack. Instead, pyreflies started to float around the monster.

"What's it doin?"

Tidus blinked. "I don't know…" he stepped to his boyfriend's side. "But it looks even more threatening than before…"

"Well it can't be good…" the older man said grimly. "Let's see if I could weaken it." He threw his blitz ball and performed Magic Break, a move he learned from Auron.

"That should help us a bit."

All of a sudden, the air surrounding Wakka and Tidus felt cold and moist. Then water droplets started to form and swirl around them like mosquitoes. Faster and faster, bigger and more powerful the water droplets shaped as the Flan performed a Watera spell on the Besaid natives.

The water attack was a formidable one. As the incantation came to a close, the liquid fell and soaked into the ground, leaving the two men drenched.

"What the heck? Since when could fiends cast spells on multiple targets!?" Tidus yelled as he casted Hastega on himself and his partner. Now he and his comrade would be able to attack the fiend more frequently, giving them better odds of winning, which was still slim.

"This one's different, ya? I like a challenge!" Wakka channeled some of his magical energy into his ball as he prepared an Armor Break attack. Then he ruthlessly threw his blitz ball at the fiend, weakening its physical defense. Since Tidus lacked a weapon, the only thing he could do was use support and defensive spells that he learned from Yuna. He decided it would be a good idea to caste Shell on himself as Wakka did a normal attack against their opponent.

After the blue and white striped ball rebounded from its body, the water fiend started to glow a soft blue color as it prepared its strongest spell. Once again, the air around the two men started to condense as a water bubble formed around them. The velocity of the water that formed around Wakka and Tidus was terrifying as the spell took away their health. Their exposed flesh felt like it was being ravished by paper cuts, painfully fast and viciously. Not only that, but the two men couldn't breath inside the water bubble. Luckily for them, blitz ball players knew how to hold their breath for long periods of time.

As the spell ended, Tidus and Wakka nearly fell to the ground, feeling a backlash from the fiends attack. Both men loudly exhaled and took in some sweet air. The redhead looked more winded since his partner took less damage due the defensive spell that protected him. Tidus instantly casted Shell on his comrade to help his resist magical damage. Wakka wanted to try something. Instead of striking the fiend normally, he enchanted his blitz ball and performed a Silence Attack, hoping it would prevent the Flan from spell-casting. To aid his boyfriend, Tidus used his special ability, Cheer, to increase his vigor. Feeling stronger, the redhead did another standard attack on the enemy.

The fiend hissed at its opponents. Then, its jellylike exterior started to sparkle.

"Now what's it doing?" Tidus said angrily. "I guess the Silence attack didn't work."

"Oh, I recognize that move from Lu. It's using Focus, ya?"

"I better heal us while I can then." Tidus used Cura on himself and felt refreshed. He noticed Wakka looked a bit sluggish as the redhead hurled his blitz ball at the Flan. "Come on Wakka, we can do this!" He casted Cura on his boyfriend. Wakka looked at him and smiled. "Course' we can, bruddah!" This time, Wakka tried to do his special attack, Silence Buster. When he caught his ball after the attack, he gawked at the monster. "Did it work?"

It seemed to be unfazed. The water flan looked directly at the redhead, as if making him a target. Then, it casted a focused Waterga spell on the older man. Since it was only attacking one person instead of two, the spell was even more potent. The rushing water that surrounded Wakka was so severe that it levitated him off the ground slightly. He winced at the piercing cold water that sliced at his bare skin. After the attack finished, he fell to one knee.

"Wakka!" On reflex, Tidus used Curaga on his partner, restoring his lost health. [Damn it, I don't know how much longer I can keep casting spells, Wakka needs to kill this thing quick before I run out of juice.]

Feeling rejuvenated, Wakka did another normal attack. It rebounded and seemed to do little damage like his previous attempts. [Damn! If only Lu were here!] (The effects of the Hastega spell diminished, unbeknownst to the blitzers.)

"Damn you! Just die already!" Tidus shouted. He had forgotten how powerful fiends could be, especially this one.

The creature looked like it understood Tidus' speech and gazed upon him. It gave him an evil grin before casting a powerful Waterga spell on the blonde. The rushing water lifted Tidus off the ground, much higher than it had done to Wakka. The redhead looked horrified. "STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" he yelled in vain, like the fiend would understand him and do what he pleaded. The knife like water hacked away at Tidus' Zanarkand Abe uniform, tearing it at random places and cutting his flawless skin. Although he couldn't hear it, Wakka could see his boyfriend screaming in pain inside the water bubble that hovered above the ground. Finally, the spell ended and Tidus plummeted to the ground on his back, lifeless. His clothes looked like they were sliced and diced by a sword of a warrior rather than magical means.

"Tidus!" The redhead fumbled around his various pockets for a restorative item but to no avail. Tears cascaded down his face as he saw his love unconscious on the ground.

Seizing the moment, the huge fiend attacked the lone blitzer with another Waterga spell. It was just as powerful as the previous one.

As Wakka fell to the fell ground, he howled in pain, both for his boyfriend and for the wounds that formed all over his body. His yellow vest barely hung on to him. "Must…protect…Tidus…" he panted. His vision was getting blurry and it was difficult for him to stand. He threw his blitz ball as hard as he could, but it bounced off the Flan as if it were a wall.

The water fiend didn't show his opponent any mercy, it repeated the same onslaught and casted another Waterga spell. Again, Wakka returned inside the vicious bubble.

When he returned, he nearly fell to the ground. His vest laid on the earth, in shreds, along with yellow pieces of his pants. With his right hand, he touched the water scars that had formed on his bare, muscular chest. Most of his wounds were bleeding profusely. He could feel his life energy escaping his body as he stumbled backward, but he stood his ground, not wanting to give up. He couldn't give up. [I can't break my promise…] Barely standing, with all the strength he had left in him, he hurled his blitz ball with as much force possible at the fiend. The Flan screamed as the ball hit it with tremendous power, it's jelly body swayed backward from the force.

[Turn into pyreflies, turn into pyreflies, please go to the Fareplane now…] Wakka's mind pleaded as he caught his ball on the rebound. Unfortunately, his wish wasn't granted.

"GO AWAY!!!" he shouted as he took back his ball behind him to throw it as hard as he could again. Before he had the chance to do so, the flan blasted him with simple Water spell, the water came forth from the fiend's mouth and smacked into Wakka's abdomen, making him drop his ball to clench his stomach.

Wakka's body couldn't take the beating anymore. He was taken beyond his limits, his need to protect Tidus driving him farther than normally possible. But his body wouldn't let him fight any longer, no matter how much he desired to do so. He fell to his side, right next to Tidus in defeat. The nearly invisible, blue flan glided its way towards the two men.

"Forgive me Tidus…I…I couldn't keep my promise to you." He sobbed, small waterfalls running down his face. In a last effort to protect his love, Wakka passed out on top of him, hoping to at least hinder any attacks on the boy.

The rather large water fiend cried out in victory as if it were rejoicing. Slowly, it advanced on them, getting closer and closer…

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The promise Wakka is referring to is from my first story. So ya have to read it (and review it :p) to know what he's talking about. XP

By the way, keep in mind that Wakka and Tidus were totally unprepared for the battle against the flan. For the past two years they've been living a peaceful life in Besaid so they haven't been training or fighting powerful fiends. That's why their battle was really repetitive, not to mention that Wakka was the only person able to fight and he had a regular blitz ball. Yup yup, I just thought you reader's should know.

R/R Please! Pretty please! X3


	3. Nighttime Terror

**Ch.3: Nighttime Terror**

**By: Slash Fanatic**

****

**A/N: **I've been away from for a REALLY long time. That said, I don't have a clue why some letters and symbols won't display when I uploaded; yet you can see them in previous chapters anyway. Plus, any time/scene changes are recognized by a page break since that's the only thing I could think of to do.

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **I don't own anything from FFX or FFX-2. They're owned by their respective owners. I do own the story though. And the character, Angie, I guess. Also, beware of yaoi and yuri content.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough!" Auron cried out as he slashed through the last Bicocette fiend. Armored creatures were his specialty. Lulu stood by his side, not letting her magic go unrecognized. The man's attack skill were evenly matched by her spell casting and together they were an unstoppable offensive team. At the moment, they were in the heart of the town, defeating groups of fiends that decided to pull a midnight run while the rest of the villagers scurried to the security of the temple.

"Help! Somebody help my daddy!" A little girl's voice pleaded outside the village.

"Angie?" Lulu recognized the voice instantly as a friend of hers: a little eight year old child that she would allow to play with her dolls sometimes. "Angie!" The mage sprinted off to the entrance of the village and kept running, in hopes she would find her on the main road...and still alive when she got there.

Auron remained in the village, not wanting to leave the people there completely defenseless. As he watched his friend run down the darkened path, with only a fireball and her senses to guide her, he realized something.

"Wakka…you better protect Tidus or I'll send you to the Fareplane myself…"

* * *

"Daddy! Vidina!" Angie cried as her father and pet dog left her side again. Unfortunately, her small family was chased away from the village by fiends. They were up against a Coyote and Skink fiend this time. Where they were going to run to, they didn't know, but it's not like they had a choice. 

The child struggled in her mother's grasp. "No Angie! Stay away from the battle!" Her mom said as she tightened her grip on her daughter.

Vidina barked, rushed forward, and bit into the Coyote fiend; locking his jaws into its neck. The fiend yelped and kicked the mid-sized dog away from it with its powerful front legs. As the dogs fought it out, the lizard-like creature leapt and tried to slash at the man with its sharp claws repeatedly. The man evaded the attack as best he could as they came. Then he heard a howl of pain from behind.

He turned around and saw Vidina fall to the ground, whimpering. "Vidina!" Angie cried, sobbing into her mother's stomach. As the murdering fiend paused, the man took the opportunity to attack it with his Baroque Sword. He was successful in turning it into pyreflies.

As the man pulled his sword away from the bushel of sparkling entities, the Skink assaulted him with a Petrification attack. The man tried to dodge but was struck in his right arm. Blood spilled from the wound for a brief second before hardening, along with the rest of his body.

Angie's mom was terrified. What could she do? Her mind was a mess, filled with anxiety and terror about the predicament she is in. The fiend took one look at the distraught villagers kneeling on the cold ground, and charged at them.

"Mommy!"

"Angie! Run!" The mother threw her child from herself just as the fiend pounced on top of her. She shrieked as she instinctively grabbed its forelegs and collapsed to the ground.

"Mommy!"

Her mother screamed, "Ruuun!!!," as the fiend fought to break from her grip. In a blink of an eye, it pulled free and sliced at the woman's midsection, instantly turning her into stone.

"Mommy…" The child blinked her tears away in confusion and turned towards her father. "…Daddy?" She was too young to know why her parents weren't moving, but she knew she was alone. Even though she could clearly see them in front of her, she knew they were gone, leaving her completely vulnerable to the fiend.

The Skink hissed and jumped towards Angie. She screamed and turned her back at the creature, its nails polished scarlet with her parents' blood. The girl wasn't stupid. She knew she was destined to die like her mom and dad.

"Burn!"

The fiend was in mid-flight when a Firaga spell hit its mark. In a matter of seconds, it turned the lizard into ashes and pyreflies. Lulu came just in time and ran up to the sobbing girl. She bent down as Angie embraced her.

"Angie. Where are your..."

Lulu gasped when she looked beyond Angie and saw the girl's parnets. They've been petrified!

Angie cried harder. The mage looked down and stroked the girls hair, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not a genuine white mage, but I'll do what I can." She smiled warmly at Angie. The girl sniffled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Wakka and Tidus laid passed out on the ground as the giant water flan crept closer and closer to them. It was going to eat the two men and make them apart of its gelatin exterior. 

Before it had the chance to devour its victims, an onslaught of bullets shot into the fiend. The gunfire seemed to irritate the fiend more than cause harm, but they did bring it to a halt.

"Hold it right there!" Yuna shouted as the Gullwings ran to aid whoever the fiend was attacking. They noticed the incredible size of the flan first rather than the people that were at its mercy.

"Holy killer Tonberries! That's the biggest flan I've ever seen!" Rikku gasped.

The trio made their way to the victums. "Don't worry, we got this under…" Yuna stopped in mid-sentence when she realized who the flan had defeated.

"Tidus! Wakka!" Forgetting that there was a ten foot fiend that lurked ahead of her, she ran to her friends and hoped they were alive enough to render aid but Paine grabbed her by the arm.

"Yuna, the fiend first!"

"Oh! The perpetrator! Lets go ladies!" Yuna sprang out of Paine's grasp and ran to fiend, her little bee guns ready in her hands.

The gunner slid to a stop at safe distance from her target. Wakka and Tidus were not even a few feet behind her.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends!" If Yuna could ever look pissed off, then she was beyond that point. For the first time in her life, she wanted to kill a fiend not out of necessity or to survive, but for retribution.

"Change into the appropriate dress-sphere Rikku!" Yuna barked out an order, which sent chills down the Al Bhed's spine since her cousin looked so stern, but it was understandble.

Rikku nodded and dress-sphere changed into a Black Mage as Yuna switched into the Warrior. Paine held her sword in the air to summon a Thunder Blade attack.

The water flan did the same opening technique that it used against Tidus and Wakka.

"It used Over-soul! Take it out quick!" Yuna shouted as she rushed up to the fiend and used Magic Break; slicing at its "stomach" and lowering its power.

"I feel a storm coming!" Rikku gathered electrical energy in her mage's staff, it took awhile for her to cast spells. As she held her blue/yellow striped wand in the air, a lightning bolt from the sky struck Paine's blade magically, infusing it with its power. She dashed and gave a mighty slash at the fiend's belly.

The gargantuan fiend screeched as some of its gelatin body was hacked off and discarded like trash by Paine. In reaction, it casted Waterga on the YRP. A bubble of rushing water enveloped the group individually. The spell wasn't harsh because of three factors: it was weakened from the previous battle, it had to cast the spell on three separate people, and Yuna had lowered its magical power.

"Is that all you got!?" Yuna shouted as she shook water from her hair. Then she prepared a Thunder Blade attack of her own.

"Eat lightning!" Rikku casted her spell finally. Lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck the fiend, causing more aqua gelatin to fly from its body. Paine rushed in and hacked away at the fiend with her sword to form a two-way chain attack. After a couple of swift swings, she retreated, not wanting to be close to the fiend for too long.

The flan screeched in agony again, its piercing voice echoing along the silent canyon. The girls winced at its high pitched vocals. It hissed at the trio of sphere hunters before casting another Waterga spell on them.

When Yuna left the cruel waters of the bubble, she staggered a bit, but in her eyes there was determination. We will NOT lose.

"This is for my friends!" She proclaimed, thrusting her sword into the air and obtained lightning magic. The brunette then charged at her opponent and carved into the fiend with her charged sword.

Rikku composed herself as Yuna fought the fiend and then changed back into her Thief outfit. She joined her cousin and started hacking away at it.

Paine's sword finally got it's element magic and she dashed alongside her commrades to help take down the flan. The three women were simply too much to handle as they ganged up in a triangular fashion on their opponent.

The gigantic water flan melted down into a pile of slim and turned into pyreflies to meet its demise. Although it was dead, Yuna continued to glare at the fiend's remains.

"We did it Yuni!" Rikku chirped. Her statement didn't register in Yuna's mind.

"Yuni?"

Yuna didn't say anything as she turned and went to Tidus and Wakka. She took off her garment grid to disable its interference with her natural white magic.

She frowned as she looked at the half naked Wakka. His tanned back was covered with scars and blood had stained his torn up yellow pants. Paine quickly approached and stood by the gunner. "Anything I can do?" She asked.

Yuna kneeled next to the men. "Help me roll this big guy off Tidus." Together, they rolled Wakka off his boyfriend and left him beside the redhead. She winced when she saw there was even more scars on Wakka's chest and stomach.

"Oh Wakka…it looks like you did all the fighting…I'm sure you did everything possible to protect Tidus." Yuna murmured.

"Blondie looks okay, his blitz uniform took a beating though." Paine pointed out.

Yuna didn't respond as she took out two Phoenix Downs from her hip cargo bag. She handed one to Paine. "Give it to Tidus."

The warrior nodded and then turned around to set out her task.

"You can revive them, right Yuni?" Rikku said as she walked up behind her, placing her hands behind her back. Her body language looked tense.

"Rikku, come around here and hold up Wakka for me." The thief quickly complied. Yuna twisted off the cap to the vial, opened Wakka's mouth, and poured all the golden syrup onto his tongue. She closed his mouth afterward.

"Okay, I forced fed Tidus." Paine announced and moved beside Yuna.

The Phoenix Down should of started its magic, so Yuna turned around to face Tidus and help it along. Sitting on her knees, she placed her hands on the blonde boy's chest. She closed her eyes and focused her mind to tap into her mage powers. Everything became at a standstill.

A divine light from beneath her hands painted every corner of Tidus' chiseled body. He glowed like an angel. The cuts that were on his torso closed up and the bruises faded to nothingness as Yuna healed him. His brilliant blue eyes opened slowly as he revived; their radiance so intense that they outshined his golden skin. His glow faded when the healer removed her hands.

"Wha…what happened?" He stammered, "I'm sore all over…" Tidus had briefly forgotten what had caused him to be unconscious. Then it all came back to him suddenly, like a crashing wave.

He remembered the huge flan, feeling helpless and so pathetic against it. He felt so scared, so frightened for his life and Wakka's. WAKKA. The memories continued to slap him repeatedly in the face. Before long, he was on the ground, losing consciousness. Just as he was blacking out, he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's face. He was crying. He was shedding tears because of him. Tidus' heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

Like a spring, he shot up from the ground. "WAKKA! Wakka, I'm sorry!" He looked around in horror for his lover and found him knocked out on the soil next to him. "Wakka!" He looked striken when he saw how terribly wounded his Wakka was.

"He'll be fine when Yuna heals him." Paine said and tried to look sympathetic.

Tears threatened to drop, but Tidus held them back. "Wakka..." He swiped at his eyes with his torn sleeve.

Yuna put a hand on his shoulder and gave the blitzer a reassuring smile in hopes of making Tidus feel better. He takes a deep breath.

Tidus stepped aside and hid his face behind his left arm, ashamed of himself. I hurt him. He fought for me and got injured. All because of me...

The brunette kneeled next to the blitzball captain in preparation to heal again. She took a deep breathe with her eyes shut, mind focused, and placed her gentle hands on the redhead's scarred chest. Angelic light spilled all over his torso. Tidus watched in awe as each cut slowly healed and disappeared one by one on his lover's bare skin.

It seemed like an enternity had passed twice by the time Wakka was revitalized. Yuna fell backward from exhastion and was caught by strong arms, which were Paine's.

"You all right?" The warrior asked. Yuna giggled lightly, "Yeah, I'm just tapped out magically."

Paine had slipped her arms around the girl's waist, holding her against herself tightly. A light pink tint painted her pale cheeks visibly. She noted that Yuna smelled sweetly; the fragrance of wildflowers exuded from her.

At that moment, Wakka stirred. "Tidus…" He said faintly as he regained consciousness.

"Wakka, I'm here!" Tidus grabbed his boyfriend's hand, caressing it against his soft cheek.

The redhead blinked a few times before he fully woke up. He directed his gaze at his blue-eyed blonde. Wakka's lips collapsed into an ugly frown as he began to cry. "Tidus…" The younger man helped sit him up with his free hand.

Wakka had that feeling again. The very same emotions that he thought he had lost two years ago when he thought he would never see his beloved Tidus. The pain seemed to grow and blossom from his chest. It felt like a Phantom fiend had a strangle hold on his heart. Wakka continued to cry hard into Tidus' shoulder.

The three girls were silent and shifted uncomfortably as they watched the two lovers. Rikku felt like they should give the guys some space.

"Uh…lets give these fellas some private time!" The braided blonde announced, almost startling her female companions. Paine ascended from the ground, nonchalantly, but felt bitter for having to let go of the brunette.

Yuna still felt dizzy from her healing sessions and placed her hands on her head in an effort to stop the world from spinning. "Whoa…I'm still a bit woozy…Paine, could you give me a hand?" She asked.

Paine extended a leather covered arm and lifted the young woman from the ground. Losing her balance, Yuna slumped upon her.

"Oops! I'm more tired than I thought!" She said innocently. Paine felt her heart flutter but kept her usual calm, expressionless demeanor.

"Okay, lets go NOW!" Rikku started to shove the girls towards the wooden bridge, ruining Paine's moment. "Lets scarf some Potions as we wait for them…" She suggested.

"Wakka, calm down! I'm fine, really! Really I am!" Tidus said, trying to reasure his lover.

Wakka sniffled. "But…but, I broke…my promise…to you." He said in fragmented speech. Tidus' right shoulder felt like a wet towel.

"Promise? Wakka, what are you talking about?"

The blitzer reclined from the crook of Tidus' neck to give him an answer. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and his head felt like it was going to crack open like an egg. He tried to calm himself down, but every time he would draw breathe, he would choke on it.

That's when they heard gunshots echoing off the landscape walls. Both men instantly looked at the source of the repetitive sound coming from the bridge. There, they saw YRP in a battle with a dozen Divebeaks. Although they were outnumbered, the women easily took care of the pathetic aerial fiends in a matter of seconds.

"Come on guys! We hav'ta see if the village is safe!" Yuna yelled, beckoning the boys by jumping up and down while waving her arms. Pyreflies flew randomly behind her.

Tidus sighed. Wakka sniffled.

"You can tell me when all of this is over, okay?" Tidus whispered, giving his man a kiss on the cheek and a bear-hug. "When we get to the village, we'll getcha a new uniform too."

As he let go, Wakka nodded, and the lovers stood up to make their way to the Gullwings.

--------------------------------------------------------

End Ch.3

A/N: Yup, I reincarnated Vidina into a dog! XD Muwhahahaha! lol

R/R please.


End file.
